Nie z kamienia
by Regalia.1992
Summary: [T] Chris ratuje Petera z rąk złych Łowców.


Tłumaczenie : Not of Stone by Claire (AO3).

[Od autora] Dla .

Inspirowane promptem z tumblra 1234halefire: Jakaś szansa na stare, dobre 'Peter zostaje porwany i Chris go ratuje' opowiadanie? ;D

 _ **Nie z kamienia.**_

To nie tak, że Peter spodziewał się, by ktoś wpadł do pokoju jak jakiś rycerz na białym koniu, ale cztery dni i sześciu różnych łowców, którzy zdają się żywić nadmierne uczucia do rażenia prądem, cóż zaczyna to wyglądać trochę nieciekawie.

Zadają mu pytania, na które nie zna odpowiedzi (co jest samo w sobie dość denerwujące) i jest całkowicie pewien, że robią to tylko po to, by móc uderzyć w jego żebra z siłą 10 000 woltów.

Więc kiedy słyszy na zewnątrz hałas, nie może pohamować pojawiającego się napięcia, ponieważ zacznie się kolejna runda bezcelowych pytań, gróźb i rażenia, zanim wreszcie zostawią go tak, wiszącego, próbującego oddychać, choć jego ciało nie będzie współpracować.

Ale to, co Peter słyszy, to uderzenia i krzyki i odgłosy wystrzału i głos, który brzmi zupełnie jak-

Peter uśmiecha się.

Słyszy kolejnych głuche uderzenie i drzwi nareszcie się otwierają, a Chris wchodzi do pokoju, chowając pistolet w kaburze przytwierdzonej do jego uda, kiedy skraca dzielącą ich odległość.

\- Trochę ci to zajęło, Argent - mruczy Peter, kiedy Chris sięga do kajdanek przykutych do ściany.

\- Cóż, trzy dni zajęło mi zdecydowanie, czy jesteś wart zachodu.

Chris nie patrzy na niego, a później pierwszy, drugi, i oba nadgarstki Petera są wolne.

Przeciągając się Peter krzywi się z bólu, gdy stawia krok naprzód, przeklina, gdy potyka się i prawie upada na kolana nim Chris pojawia się przy nim i opiera go na swoim ramieniu.

\- Peter, powoli - głos Chrisa jest cichy, łagodny.

I Petera aż kusi, aby skomentować, że Chris zwykle nie obchodzi się z nim tak delikatnie, gdy widzi go na kolanach, ale spogląda na wyraz twarzy mężczyzny i się powstrzymuje. Na jego twarzy maluje się zmartwienie, widać, że Chris był _przerażony_ i Peter nie jest pewien, czy jest gotowy zaakceptować, co to może oznaczać. Więc rzuca komentarz, lekki i sarkastycznych, ponieważ tylko tak może zatrzymać dla siebie słowa, które naprawdę chce powiedzieć.

\- Więc co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie? Nie znalazłeś nikogo, kto chciałby ci się nadstawić?

Chris tylko spogląda na niego tak, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co Peter robi, choć i tak pozwala mu przed tym uciec.

\- Tak, Peter, dokładnie tak było.

Nawet jeśli tak nie było. Nawet jeśli Peter wie, że tak nie było i Chris doskonale wie, że on wie.

Kiedy mężczyźni kierują się w stronę wyjścia cała szóstka łowców, których Peter widział przez ostatnie trzy dni, wraz z trójką, których nie widział, leży rozszarpana na podłodze. Nawet bez otaczających ich kałuży krwi fakt, że Peter może usłyszeć tylko dwa bijące serca w całym budynku mówi mu, jak bardzo wkurzony musiał być Chris, kiedy tu przybył.

Słońce świeci jasno, gdy w końcu wychodzą na zewnątrz, a Peter zatrzymuje się, aby odetchnąć, powrócić do zmysłów, aby oczyścić się z zapachu. Mimo że słońce jest wysoko, w powietrzu nadal czuć ugryzienia chłodu, który biegnie po skórze Petera, dopóki kurtka Chrisa nie zakrywa jego ramion.

Peter spogląda na Chrisa z pytaniem w oczach, pytaniem, które nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć, ale Chris i tak na nie nie odpowiada.

\- To nie ja jestem rażonym prądem przez cztery dni, prawie gołym facetem.

A nawet jeśli Peter ciaśniej okrywa się materiałem to tylko dlatego, bo jego kurtka została zniszczona już pierwszego dnia, a zimne powietrze atakuje jego skórę i to nie dlatego, że materiał pachnie jak Chris. Nie dlatego, że pachnie jak proch strzelniczy i smar i Old Spice po goleniu, którego Chris wciąż używa. Nie dlatego, że pachnie bezpieczne, jak dom i setka innych rzeczy, którym Peter zaprzecza.

\- Peter?

Chris patrzy na niego z wyciągnięta w jego kierunku dłonią i Peter zauważa, że może jest coś, co przegapił, może coś z tych czterech dni dogoniło go.

\- Nic mi nie jest - mówi lekko, ignorując minę Chrisa, która potwierdza, że łowca nie dowierza mężczyźnie.

\- Peter...

Ale Peter ucisza go, nie jest przygotowany na słowa Chrisa. Nie tutaj, nie teraz.

\- Prowadź, Argent.

Nie czeka, aż Chris się poruszy. Idzie w stronę potwora, którego Chris nazywa ciężarówką i wskakuje na przednie siedzenie.

\- Peter, nie możesz... - komentuje Chris, wsiadając do samochodu. Nie wygląda na zdziwionego, kiedy Peter mu przerywa.

\- Chris, zabierz mnie do domu.

Bo Peter po prostu _może_. Może wszytko, _cokolwiek_ tylko zechce. I właśnie teraz, jedyne czego Peter chce to zimny napój, gorący prysznic i zapadnięcie się w łóżko na kolejne dwanaście godzin.

Nie chce myśleć o tym, co oznacza, że Chris po niego przyszedł, że ciała dziewięciu łowców leżą za nimi, ponieważ Chris bardziej od nich ceni wilkołaka. Nie chce myśleć o rzeczach, które się między nimi dzieją. O tym, jak niedozwolone _pieprzenie się_ prawdopodobnie przekształciło się w coś więcej, coś o wiele więcej.

Może Chris usłyszał coś w głosie Petera, bo tylko kiwa głową i Peter czuje, że ciężarówka podrywa się do życia z rykiem.

A kiedy Chris mija zjazd, który prowadzi do domu Petera i kieruje się na drogę prowadzącą do jego mieszkania, Peter nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

[Od tłumaczki] Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ale mruczenie Petera to bardziej bełkot rannego człowieka, niż seksowne warknięcia kociaka.

W opo pojawił się kordyt, taki rodzaj bezdymnego prochu strzelniczego. Wyglądem przypomina nitki makaronu (uformowany) albo brykietowe bloki (nieuformowany), jest pochodną prochu opartego na nitroglicerynie i obecnie się go już nie produkuje, zatem spoczywaj w spokoju. Zostawiłam proch no bo kaman, kto słyszał o kordycie? Na pewno nie ja.


End file.
